


苏德🚗🚗🚗

by zy091929



Category: CH – Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zy091929/pseuds/zy091929
Kudos: 13





	苏德🚗🚗🚗

*有囚//禁paly有（？ 文笔超烂

*脑嗨产物，ooc有，我流暴躁德三（什

*微血///腥x，无关时////政，字数1500＋

如果没问题的话那么请开始(๑Ő௰Ő๑)

当德三醒过来的时候他已经被关在了牢/房里。德三想起来了，在zhan zheng上失利了于是就沦落到如此下场，当然是和苏联。“妈的！该死的苏联佬！”这时候德三才发觉自己的左腿上栓了锁/链，“艹！”被栓了锁链德三越发的烦躁，手不断的去掰开那该死的锁链，最终都无济于事。

“放弃吧，这个锁链很坚固的。”闻声望去，德三一看到他脸一下就黑了，没错，是他现在最不想见到的人。“苏联佬你他妈可真卑鄙啊？”苏联哈哈大笑“彼此彼此。沦落到如此下场，你现在真该看看你现在狼狈不堪的样子。”德三一下子就被激怒了“去你妈的苏联佬，卑鄙小人还有优越感了？”苏联似乎很不喜欢别人这么称呼他，气不打一处来，抓起德三的领子往肚子上就是一拳，“唔！…咳…咳…”苏联的脸上失去了笑眯眯的笑容，变得格外冷漠，连视线都变得冰冷了。“注意你现在和我说话的方式。我可不能保证我的拳头爱听。”“哈哈哈哈哈哈没想到你还挺要面子的啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈……嗬！…”又是一拳，“这么喜欢挨揍？知不知道现在你现在的处境？”德三嘴角流下了鲜血，眼神就像是一只黑鹰，怒视着眼前的人，“不错的眼神。”苏联俯身蹲在德三的面前，轻蔑的说道：“如果你跪下，哭着求饶‘苏联大哥求求你放了我吧’我或许可以考虑把你放了喔？”“呸！”一口唾沫吐在了苏联的脸上，“妈的老子日不死你！”粗暴的一把把德三扑倒，衣服也被扯开，胸前的铁//十//字被扔到了一边，对着德三的脖子就毫不留情的咬了下去，“艹！！你他妈发什么疯？！”德三尽力的用手去推开身上人，结果被苏联的两只手给按在了地上。“嘶…”德三疼得呻///吟了出来。苏联松了口，嘴里满是血的铁锈味。“苏联佬你是狗吗？啊…艹！”被咬的地方越发痛的厉害。“后面还有更疼的呢。”苏联直接咬上德三胸前的一粒，“啊！！！艹！！！你他妈的松口啊！！”德三开始不断的剧烈挣扎，像搁浅的鱼一样，不断的蹬着，最终都无济于事。

苏联的手开始解开身下人的皮带，“苏联佬你他妈要干嘛？？”“闭嘴你这该死的za cui狗。”苏联扯下德三的裤子，一只手举起德三的腿，另一只手的三根手指直接插入了德三的后///穴。从来没有被开发过的后///穴突然被异物进入，而且没有进行任何扩///张，可想而知这是有多么的痛。德三已经没有力气去挣扎了，再加上自己的后穴还被人玩弄，这是什么最新的惩罚方式？简直就是人间地狱。

三根手指不断的抽///插着，德三不断的抑制着自己不要发出什么羞耻的声音，苏联的动作好像是要为后面的什么做着准备。德三立马醒悟了，那货居然想找老子发泄？德三慌了“苏联佬你他妈的要发/泄去找女人啊？老子是男的你他妈发什么春？”苏联没有说话，把德三翻了个身子呈现着跪/趴的姿势背对着他，“呃…艹！你他妈的冷静点！士可杀不可……啊！”苏联脱下裤子对准后///穴直接进入，不断的抽插着。“艹！…你妈…的苏联佬…”这比那刚才的三根手指更大，德三觉得自己的后面疼得都快不是自己的了，该死的苏联佬…居然对着我都会硬…他妈的不会是个gay吧…德三这么想着，突然苏联又加快了抽///插的频率“呃！……”德三努力抑制着自己的声音，似乎是顶到了一个点，“额啊！…”没抑制住的喘了出来。“这不喘的很好听吗，继续。”“滚……呃！…”苏联继续不断的顶撞着那一点，“啊……苏联佬…你…他妈…出去啊……”德三在心里不得不承认，从疼痛变成了快感。但脑子似乎也越来越不清醒了，头越来越痛，眼皮张开也觉得费力了，要不是苏联托着他的腰，他完全一点力气都没有去保持这羞/耻的姿势。德三转过头寻找他那被扔在一边的铁/十/字，还好没有扔的太远，努力的伸手想要去抓住铁//十//字。

……

苏联在德三体内fa xie 了。

……

苏联艹的回过神来的时候才发现德三已经晕过去了。

“我可没有jian shi的癖好。”

苏联整理了一下自己，

今后我也会继续来看你的。

ps：苏哥说的jian shi只是一种说法，德德德并没有死啦🤧不喜欢刀子。这个车车其实是有被别的太太的车车给影响到而出来的产物。

今后继续来看你x

今后继续来艹你√

_(:D)∠)_


End file.
